


Yesung is Sexy, Free, and Not Single-Main Route

by Nathaliafl123



Series: A Swing for Four [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heechul is the cause of everyone's misery, Homestay, M/M, Romance, like SJ Full House, like an otome game sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW SUMMARY: Yesung is sexy; there’s no denying that. And his passionate singing lets you understand just how free he feels. So how can a guy like him—incredibly beautiful, delightfully endearing, and impossibly spirited—be entirely single?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so lately i've been really into Super Junior. I had only heard "Sorry, Sorry" and "Sexy, Free, and Single" before sometime in May. Now, it's very different. I'm only posting this here for you guys to read if you like my writing, plus I wanted to try out second-person-pov. Yeah okay so im living out my dreams in a fic (who wouldn't want to?), but i'm building up my writing too.  
> I hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: tiny edits bc my beta is lovely

When you first arrive in Seoul, you just know that this is happening for a reason. You know that the odds of you winning that sweepstakes were so slim, so impossible to beat, and yet you won. You know that means something: someone, somewhere, wants you to find something here. Here, during your summer-long stay with none other than the various members of your most beloved K-Pop band, Super Junior.

You are so overwhelmed by the adorableness and fun-loving personalities of the weird young men that you can’t seem to choose a favorite. You have agreed with yourself that now that you are actually going to meet them rather than see them in a concert from the back row as usual, you are going to give them all an equal amount of affection.

Just because you promised this doesn’t mean that you are going to follow through with it.

The first member you see is the one who sticks out like a sore thumb with his crimson sunhat, checkered T-shirt tucked into white skinny jeans, and extremely excited expression on his goofy face. He is waving at you like he knows that you are the one he has been searching for. Most of the other members crowd around Lady Heehee, waving in the same fashion.

You decide to wade through the sea of tourists and travelers gathered at the airport exit to get to the group of gorgeous Korean men who have been waiting to spend their summer vacation with you. You have been waiting for this moment as well, ever since your best friend played “Sorry, Sorry” for you in junior high.

“Hello,” you beam a bright smile, speaking in fluent Korean, “My name’s _____. Nice to meet you.”

The entire population of adorable boys seem impressed with your knowledge of the language since it doesn’t appear to match your face or ethnicity. You look up and find yourself face-to-faces with Super Junior. You know that there are now eleven members in the main group, but you aren’t sure if they’re all with you; you are simply overwhelmed with the multitude of men more than five years older than you milling about.

“So, should we introduce ourselves…” Heechul begins in his constantly-complaining voice, “...or do you know all of us already?”

You chuckle because of course you know them all, but you want to hear them talk anyways.

Bleached hair slicked up cupcake style and dressed neatly in a button-up and khakis, Kangin pushes the diva away, “Normal people are polite and introduce themselves, no matter what,”—he turns towards you and bows slightly—“My name is Kangin. I am known for being the most handsome out of Super Junior—”

“Oh, gosh, I beg to differ,” Heechul interrupts, always trying to steal the spotlight, “I have the most perfect face.”

You have just met them and they are already thoroughly entertaining. The others smile, shake their heads, and laugh at the antics of their hyung. You note Leader Leeteuk doing all three, his sleek, straight, auburn hair shifting slightly with every motion. You walk over to him.

“Hi, Leeteuk-oppa. I look forward to spending time with you, and I am also impressed by your ability to control these children,” you smile and bow, so he beams like an angel, dissolving into contagious laughter once the rest speak up.

“We’re not kids!” Heechul, again.

“Hey,” a new voice—Eunhyuk’s—points out, “she’s picking favorites!”

“Am not!” you retort.

Leeteuk takes charge of the ridiculous men, “Now, now. Time to get to the house.”

“Everyone!” Shindong and Siwon grab your bags, shouting, “Move out!”

 

 


	2. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says I'm on hiatus, but I'll probably update on and off. I'm busy working on a novel (nah not really a novel but this fiction thing i'm writing with my best friend). Thanks for the read!  
> UPDATE: because my beta loves me

You are in a car with four members; Shindong is in shotgun, Siwon and Sungmin are on either side of you , and—oh, yeah—Leeteuk is driving.   

Oppa doesn't seem to have the best driving skills, especially since Sungmin has instructed you to make good use of the seat belts, and Siwon is shaking his head, thick eyebrows raised.

"You alright back there?" Leeteuk asks, looking into the rear-view mirror.

You begin to say yes—his driving’s not all that bad—but doll-like Sungmin interrupts violently, "Focus on your fricking driving, hyung!"

Leeteuk laughs, cutely bobbling his head from side-to-side, "Silly Sungmin..."

You find yourself always giggling for some reason or another around these dorks. No matter their age, they haven't grown up one bit.

Finally, Leeteuk parks in the driveway of a really nice, modern house that will house the twelve of you for the summer.

Siwon holds the door open for you after he has gotten out. You smile, patting his bicep in thanks.

"Such a gentleman~" you say in English, and he smiles widely since he understands.

There are two other cars in the driveway, so you maneuver around them to get to the front door. Out of sheer habit, you go to ring the doorbell, but Leeteuk pushes past to hold the unlocked door open. A grin plasters itself to your face; two gentlemen holding doors open for you in one day—score!

"Thanks, oppa," you whisper, glancing at the eldest's youthful face. He smiles in return.

The rest of the band are sitting in the rather large living room, spread out among couches, loveseats, and even the rug on the floor. There is an empty seat on a sofa between Ryeowook and Heechul, who ushers you into it. Then, the general population looks to its leader to start.

"Now, for more formal introductions, which we will try to do quickly so that we may move on. _____, congratulations for winning the SuJu Triple Sweepstakes!" Leeteuk claps and the others copy, some shouting out "Yeah!" as well.

"Thanks," you bow your head, smiling widely.

"Oh!" Heechul suddenly bursts out, "Pretty smile!"

"Whoa~" the rest whistle as you blush. Super Junior is complimenting you? Your heart can't handle much more than this.

"Wait, I was going to say that~" Eunhyuk complains.

Leeteuk quiets them all, "All right, all right. Back to intros. My name is Leeteuk, and I am the oldest and the leader of Super Junior."

He flashes a cute smile and you wave, "Hi, Leeteuk-oppa. Again."

Sitting next to you, Heechul interrupts the starting session you are beginning to have with the eldest, "I am Heechul, and I also want you tell you that I am blinded by your beauty."

You smile, but shake your head, “I’m not fishing for compliments, Heenim-oppa.”

He shrugs, “Hey, pretty ladies deserve compliments.”

“Oh, stop,” you punch Heechul’s shoulder playfully, so that hopefully he’ll get the message that your fangirl heart might spontaneously explode.

Across the room, a young man with luscious lips  gives you a smile that is full of gums and teeth, “I’m Eunhyuk and I can dance like magic.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” you wink and he blushes. You have been in love with his moves since you were thirteen.

You lean back into the couch and poke the member to your left. “Next.”

“O-oh,” The second youngest seems a bit hesitant, and it’s cute. “I’m Ryeowook. Uhm, and I...uh, I don’t know what else to say…”

“You’re the shortest, hyung,” the prissy, doe-eyed prince points out, harshly, “I’m Kyuhyun and I’m the youngest, but my singing is the best.”

You nod, as if you didn’t already know this kind of stuff, and notice some of the other members getting offended.

Kangin perks up from his seat next to Kyuhyun, “Oh, he’s the absolute worst maknae, though. He says all of these things that aren’t true, and he bullies us.”

“Hey!” Kyuhyun shoves the elder over, nearly into Siwon’s lap.

Kangin catches himself, “See! He almost killed me and Siwon!”

“You’re exaggerating,” Kyuhyun scoffs, smiling almost mischievously.

These boys. No, they’re not even men; just boys.

Sitting on the loveseat, a young man with dark hair combed over his right eye finally speaks. “I thought I had the best voice~” he whines, turning to you, “I’m Yesung, and I really want to get to know you. You seem very nice and we have been waiting a long time to meet you. We have a lot prepared and…” Originally the quietest, now it seems like he won’t stop talking.

“Yesung-oppa…” you tilt your head, endearingly, “I will definitely spend time talking with you. I think your singing is really emotional and I always look forward to it when I listen to Super Junior songs.”

He smiles and blushes a bit, an embarrassed boy. Taking advantage of the silence, the next member introduces himself, “I am Shindong, and I’ve recently started dieting, so no making fun of me.”

You laugh at his pouting expression, “I wasn’t going to! You are a really funny guy, and I love your rapping so much!”

Shindong reddens a bit, “Thank you. Oh, I do have one question.”

You nod in encouragement.

“Are you a good cook? Cuz I’m really picky.”

The other members laugh with him, and someone shouts, “She’s not going to be our mother!”

Your shoulders bounce, “Well, I do know how to cook a lot of different dishes…”

Donghae jumps from across the carpet he was sitting on and holds your hands in his, “My name is Donghae, and I would love to eat your cooking!”

He is like a lovable little puppy, so you can’t help but pat him on the head. “Sure. I can cook something for dinner, unless you guys had something planned…”

Siwon answers, “Nothing tonight. We will help you with preparations then. I am Siwon, and I think that you are a very kind girl.”

You hold your warm cheeks in your hands, silent. Too many compliments in one day.

Everyone starts getting up and going to the kitchen so that you can begin cooking, but one of the members has been forgotten.

“Why, guys? What did I ever do?” poor Sungmin pouts, turning his attention to you, “I am Sungmin, and I put a ring on it.” You chuckle at the way he words his husband status. “I’m the best cook here, so I’ll help you a lot, unlike these incompetent boys.”

“Sure. I can use all the help I can get,” you smirk, “And you’re right, it doesn’t sound like these kids will be too much help in the kitchen.”

The other members try to defend their helpfulness, but you and Sungmin are right. While you are gathering ingredients and trying to decide whether to make Western-style or traditional Korean, most of the members gravitate back to the living room to play games or just plain fool around. The only ones left in the kitchen are Sungmin, Siwon, Shindong, Donghae and Yesung.

You smile over at the five, “Well, boys. Shall we get cooking?”

Donghae grins expectantly, “Yeah!”

“What are we making?” Yesung asks, leaning back against the counter.

You shrug, “Do you want Korean or Western?”

“Korean!” Sungmin insists, rummaging around in the pantry, which is surprisingly full of supplies. The members must have stocked up way before you got here.

“Can you make Samgyeopsal?” Shindong asks, nearly whining, “I haven’t had any in weeks, and the guys keep me from eating it whenever we go out…”

You gasp dramatically, referring to anyone within earshot, “You’re all so mean!” You pat the rapper’s shoulder. “I will make whatever you want me to.”

A large grin spreads across Shindong’s face.

“I’ll make a salad,” Sungmin grabs a cabbage head from the fridge.

“And I can make noodles,” Donghae pulls a thick packet of them out from the pantry.

“Great,” you tie an apron you found around your waist. “Siwon-oppa, can you help me cut some vegetables?”

The tallest nods, smiling politely. He goes to wash his hands under the sink.

“What can I do?” Yesung asks with a sad smile. He’s become forgotten this time.

“Can you slice the meat?” You hand him a cutting board.

“Of course,” he says with a happy smile this time.

The boys go about their duties on their own. You get out another cutting board. Hands already clean, you begin slicing the vegetables that Shindong placed on top—some carrots, radish, and cucumbers.  Siwon sidles up next to you with his sleeves pushed up, a knife in his hand. He delicately peels the cucumbers, and you can’t help but stare at the muscles that ripple on his forearms.

You stop yourself quickly. There is no reason to stare, none at all.

You soon realize that the kitchen is far too small for even four grown people, let alone five immature boys and yourself. Sungmin and Donghae constantly bump into each other, and some of the noodles are lost into the sink. Shindong almost burns the meat since he loses track of time when Eunhyuk sneaks into the kitchen to show him a funny video.

You sigh in exasperation. “Guys, out. I will finish on my own.”

They laugh, and so do you. Some stay, others leave. Yesung actually stays right at your side, helping to finish the Samgyeopsal.

“Thank you, Oppa,” you smile gratefully at him.

“No problem.”

In spite of all of the chaos in the kitchen, and the lack of help from most of the members, dinner turns out great and you all have a lovely evening.

Well, mostly lovely.


	3. Things Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED CH 3 bc my bestie Tfam is my BETA now. #Cath_and_Wren

By the time that the boys leave you to your room with an aching head, you know that you have bitten off more than you can chew. And that you have broken your earlier promise to yourself in half. As of the first night, although you have given them all an equal amount of kindness and care, you know that there are at least four who have received an unfairly large amount.

Yesung is one. During dinner, he plopped right down next to you with an adorable smile. You had previously insisted to the rest of the boys that they couldn't spend the entire summer complimenting you, so they should try to mostly continue on as usual, which is why they spent dinner talking amongst themselves and eating. This left lots of time for you and Yesung to get to know each other.

"Favorite color?" he said to you in that husky voice of his.

You swept your hands down your shirt and skirt which were both different shades of the same color, "I dunno. What does it look like?"

Yesung chuckled lightheartedly, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say...___?"

"Bingo!" you held two victory signs up in the air, "Oh, and of course sapphire blue, since I am an ELF."

His grin made his eyes crinkle up in the most adorable way, "Well, as for me, I like the color red; I'm not quite sure exactly why, but..."

You come to notice something about Yesung: the young man's passion works to elongate his few words info a full length saga. He talked so much that you almost tuned out his speech about why red is his favorite color.

Almost. You really don't mind his lengthy stories; you could listen to that sexy baritone all day.

"...or it could be because Heechul-hyung likes red too, and we are brothers of AB blood type—" he continued, but was interrupted by a piercing, ever-whining voice.

"What about me?!" Heechul shouted from across the table, and then scooted over to where the two of you were sitting and eating.

Heechul is another who has received more than his share of attention. Ridiculous and entirely self-absorbed, yet undeniably hot and possessive, Heechul find nothing wrong with dragging you away from another member for little reason whatsoever.

At dinner, he picked up his empty dish, along with a few other plates, stood up, and persuaded you to wash some dishes with him. You were surprised that such an immature and complaint-filled member would suggest doing housework, but you quickly realized that he was only doing this to pull you away from Yesung.

"Why don't you want me to talk to Yesung?" you asked while scrubbing .... off a plate.

He shrugged from his seat on the granite counter, not even washing any dishes, "Ah, you know. Uh, Yesung likes to talk too much..."

You nodded, smirking, "Sounds like someone's jealous~"

"Nuh-uh!" Heechul made an 'X' with his hands, "Don't you be getting any ideas! I have other ladies to live for, much nicer ones."

"So mean," you pouted, drying your hands and walking away from him.

"Ah!" he grabbed your arm, "Sorry, sorry. You're still nice, kind of."

You rolled your eyes, "I need something better than that..."

"Oh, let me show you to your room!" he dragged you down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

You noted that there were five large bedrooms, surely enough to house the twelve of you. You knew that the members often slept in the same rooms anyways-or at least, they used to-so they probably wouldn't mind rooming with two or three others.

Heechul opened the door at the end of the hallway, "This one's yours."

You looked in. It was the smallest room, but that was okay since you were sleeping alone. White walls, a window covered with a sheer floral curtain, a twin-sized bed, a desk with a reading lamp, a full-length mirror, and a separate bathroom.

"Nice," you said when you walked in. It was all you could say before Heechul pushed past you and hopped onto your bed.

"This one's mine," he laces his fingers under his head, "You can have the floor."

Shaking your head and sighing, you walked over and flopped on top of his belly, face up. While he groaned in mock pain because you aren’t that heavy, you looked up at the ceiling which was covered in greenish stars that probably glowed in the dark. You thought that they were cute.

“Hey~Get offa me!” Heechul moaned and you glanced down at him.

“Why should I? This is my bed too.”

“You’re really heavy!” he utilized his sharp tongue.

You get up, huffing, “No wonder girls can’t stand you! You should never tell a girl that she’s fat!”

“I didn’t say fat…” he smirked, brushing his fingers through his shoulder-length hair.

You sighed, exasperated, “Let’s just go back to the other guys before they wonder where we are and what we’re doing.”

“What are they gonna think we’re doing?” Heechul leered, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

You slapped his bare arm. You would’ve slapped his face, but you wanted to avoid ruining his self-proclaimedly “perfect” idol looks. “Quit harassing me! We just met!”

He shrugged, rubbing his arm, “It’s kinda my thing.”

You both went back to the living room, an unhappy expression on your face and a satisfied one on the princess’s. By the time you got there, everything from dinner was cleaned up and the guys were starting a late night video game tournament. Only a few of them were really up for it, mainly Kyuhyun-oppa. He looked like he wanted to beat his hyungs at this game really badly.

“Whoop!” Heechul joined them like the dork he was.

Four or five of the guys were playing on the TV at once, while the rest reclined on the couches or worked on laptops. You smiled fondly at them. It was nice to see what Super Junior was like when they weren’t in front of a camera or live audience.

“Hey, _____!” Eunhyuk suddenly popped up in front of you, “Do you feel like killing zombies?”

Eunhyuk is the third member you have unconsciously favored. As he looks at you with those puppy-dog eyes, pleading for you to join the game, you find yourself unable to say no. His mono-lidded eyes with their big irises are just too irresistible.

You are always smiling at your most naïve oppa. You have loved his dancing and rapping since you first laid eyes on him through your computer screen; now, you begin finding more and more factors that paint him in both a childish and a sexy light.

Hyukkie made a beeline for the console attached to the TV, saying, “Who wants to play against me and _____?”

Heechul kept his controller in his hands, continuing in English, “Bring it on, man!”

You got a bit embarrassed because you didn’t know exactly why you said yes to this game; it must have been Eunhyuk’s plush lips formed into a pleading pout that tugged at your heartstrings.

Kyuhyun stole the controller from Donghae, who was finishing up his game with Heechul, “I’ll play you two. Tag teams: me and Heechul-hyung, versus _____ and Hyukjae-hyung.”

You patted Donghae, who was complaining about what a terrible maknae Kyuhyun was. Then you took hold of your controller and began to play. You weren’t terribly bad at it, and managed to kill a few zombies, earning a gummy smile from Eunhyuk.

“Ah, hyung! There’s one on your right!” Kyuhyun yelled. When Heechul failed to <do something, Kyuhyun swore loudly, “Goddammit, you missed!”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” Siwon reprimands sternly, returning to the novel he was reading. They ignored him.

“Three on your left!” Eunhyuk shouted at you, so you reacted as quickly as you could.

Obviously, it wasn’t quickly enough.

"Ah, man!" You started up on your second life. Now the zombies were throwing their body parts at you, causing a lot of damage. You tried your best to dodge them, but you weren't quite sure which buttons would do that, leaving you with a single life.

"Kyuhyun, you're too good!" Heechul praised.

"Hyung, left!"

"Ah!"

You were starting to pay too much attention to the other team, so Eunhyuk had to pull you back, "Hey, forget those idiots. Pay attention to your cool oppa."

Smiling, you turned your head to the screen, taking down two undead in front of you and one on your right. Yet there was one on your left that you obviously did not see, finishing off your last life.

"Ah, sorry, oppa..." you muttered, watching Eunhyuk continue to play on. The usually oblivious and dorky guy seemed unusually concentrated. His dark eyes flitted back and forth across the TV screen, killing off more and more walking dead. His tongue poked out of his lips to give them a sight lick of determination. You couldn't do anything to help him, having used up all of your three chances, so you patted his shoulder, thanked him for the game, and walked to an empty loveseat.

By the time you sat down on the cushion, your fourth recipient of unfair love had squeezed in next to you. Bearer of the contagious, high-pitched laugh, Leeteuk is the member you can be the most natural around; he doesn't flex his muscles or compliment you too much, so you have no reason to be nervous around him. Although he's often ditzy and has the occasional boring story to tell, he likes to listen to you, just like he did during the game tournaments.

"Hello," he tilted his head and smiled with his eyes. 

"Hi, Oppa," you looked away from the angelic light to keep from going blind. He was just so beautiful. All of them were!

"I-" Leeteuk began, but was interrupted by the maknae.

"Yeah! Beat that!" Kyuhyun burst out, throwing his controller onto the ground.

"Whoo!" Heechul shot finger pistols into the air in celebration of their win against Hyukkie and you, even though you’d already lost, so Eunhyuk had a bit of a disadvantage.

Leeteuk chuckled fondly, “See what I have to deal with?! Oh, they’re so much fun, though…”

“I can imagine,” you sunk into the back of the seat, nearly brushing shoulders with your beloved oppa, “Like Kyuhyun-oppa over there. My friend back home has been in love with him since day one. All I hear when I see her is ‘Kyuhyun this’ or ‘Oppa did that.’ I mean, I get it why she likes him, but...jeez...All she does is stare at his Twitter, waiting for something new, and then she harassesme when he doesn’t update soon enough.”

Leeteuk nodded, leaning back, “He does have a beautiful voice; that, I cannot deny. But if your friend is that obsessed, then she shouldn’t keep bothering you about it...so you can keep obsessing about me!”

You shoved at his shoulder, “I think you’ve overestimated my affection for you.”

“Have I, really?” his eyebrows danced cutely.

Rolling your eyes, you continued, “Heechul, though. He has a serious case of the Prince’s disease.”

Leeteuk scoffed, “More like Princess’s—”

“I heard that!” Heechul yelled, ears always open, “Don’t call me a woman behind my back, hyung!”

“But you are one!” the two of you hollered in unison, and then fell back on the loveseat, laughing.

Angrily, Heechul threw something at his only elder’s face; you didn’t know what it was because it missed Leeteuk andhit you instead, grazing your left temple. Pain shot through your forehead and you clutched at it gingerly.

Suddenly, everyone had their eyes on you, and they rushed over quickly. Teukkie called for ice, Hyukkie rubbed your hand soothingly, and Yesung examined where you were hit. Siwon came back with the ice pack, Ryeowook held it to your head, and puppylike Donghae put a bandage somewhere on your temple, even though it wasn’t bleeding at all. You scooted over a bit to let Kyuhyun reach over the couch into the space between it and the wall to pick up what Heechul threw.

The game controller. No wonder it hurt like crazy.

A scowl was plastered to your lips as you glared at the cause of your headache, “I revoke your title of ‘possible favorite’.”

He was kneeling on the floor in front of you, silent and looking down guiltily. Mainly because Kangin was wailing on him with a couch pillow. Heechul didn’t even flinch, like he thought he deserved this punishment.

“You’re lucky I’m not using the TV remote...What the heck is wrong with you, hyung?!” Kangin shouted.

Sungmin said, “She’s our guest—”

Heechul snapped, “I was aiming for Leeteuk-hyung, not her.”

“You could’ve killed either of us,” Leeteuk frowned, “Watch your temper.”

Heechul’s eyes widened, like he hadn’t realized that he could’ve done that. He turned towards the both of you and looked down again, “I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear.”

You sighed, squinting at him, “Apology not accepted.”

“You’re so mean…” he whined, his apologetic attitude disappearing faster than your lives in the game with Eunhyuk.

“I’m mean?” Most of the other members quickly shy away in anticipation of a throwdown. “You threw a controller at me!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“That’s not enough,” you said, bitterly.

Shindong kicked Heechul in the pants, “Tell her you’ll take care of her injury!”

You smirked, huffing in satisfaction. That would teach him.

“Tend to her every need,” Leeteuk suggested.

“Do I have to?” Heechul complained. You couldn’t believe how stubborn he was being.

You nodded. “Yes, please. And I’d like to be taken up to my room now. I should rest and unpack.”

Heechul looked incredibly embarrassed, but he got up and grabbed your arm in response. Everyone else started to scatter. You took three unconscious glances at your unfair favorites other than Heechul. Eunhyuk-oppa was going to sit next to Donghae to watch a movie. Yesung-oppa pulled out the container he kept his pet turtles in, letting them out to slowly roam around. Leeteuk-oppa stayed where he was, next to you. He rubbed your shoulder before you left.

Heechul held your forearm the entire way to your room, even though he didn’t need to. He didn’t look angry with you; he had probably realized the gravity his mistake. Finally. You decided to not be so mad at him, as well.

When you opened the door, he came to your side and did something unexpected—he gave your injury a light kiss. You blushed crimson.

“I’m sorry. Things like this will happen too often while you’re here. Welcome to the lives of the members of Super Junior,” he said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i know this is supposed to be the Yesung route only, but its really the general route kinda (and Heechul is usually the cause of everyone's misery so of course he was the one to throw something dangerous). i'll try to explain what i mean better in the other routes, so enjoy anyways!


End file.
